Scrufules
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jorden gets rid of Molly's toy dog Scrufules & Aikka finds it. Rated for my own bad language in the AN.


A/N:I thought of this when I was looking at my favorite toy & I hope you like.  
Hyper hippy:& she doesn't own - Sir Catwoca: SHE IS A FUGLY FREAK WITH NO MONEY!SHE DOESN'T OWN -

Me:BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF HIM WITH A MACE... I don't own oban star racers

Hyper hippy: Is he dead man?

Sir Catwoca: arm twitches

Me:No but he will be if he doesn't shut his cow pie hole.On 2 the story!

Eva was looking all over the place.She looked on & under her bed, She looked in her droors, in her hiding places, She looked every where in the Earth pit.

"Where is it?!" She asked frustrated.

"Where is what, Molly" Koji asked.

"What are you looking for?" Stan asked.

"Scrufules" she said in a whining tone of voice.

All the boys gave her a look."Molly, what is a 'Scrufules'?" Jorden questioned.

"My toy puppies!He is green with blue ears, a blue nose, blue tail, & blue paws!" Again she was whining "I've had him for ages!" she stressed.Jorden fore some reason looked guilty.

"Are you sure you brought him with you" Stan asked.

"Yes, I sleep with him every night, but he isn't in my room!"

Don entered the room.

"Hay Don, you seen Molly's toy dog?" Stan asked.

"Jorden didn't you through a toy dog out thinking it was trash?" Don asked.

Molly glared at Jorden evilly.He thought she was going to kill him.

"Molly calm down, it was a peace a junk any way, can't you just get a new one when we're back on Earth?" he said wall waving his hands.

"GET A NEW ONE?THAT WAS A GIFT FROM MY MOM!SHE MADE IT FOR ME BE FOR SHE..." Molly couldn't even finish her sentence with out crying.

"Before she what?" Koji asked, now very concerned because of the tears streaming down her face.

"Be for she died" Molly almost wispier then ran away.

Jorden felt bad.Not only did he through some thing Molly cared about away, It was some thing her mother a gave her be fore she died.  
At the Nourasian pit

"I wonder what this is suppose to be?" Aikka asked as he examined a little green & blue toy dog.  
A week later

"Molly, come on!I didn't know!I already said sorry!Please talk to me!" Jorden begged.Molly hadn't talked to Jorden since she heard he got ride of Scrufules.

Molly took a walk to get away from Jorden.She found a place near a tree in bloom.It was at the top of a hill with flowers.

"I can't believe him" she said, sadness dripping from her voice.

"Can't believe who?" a voice from nowhere asked & Aikka walked out from behind another tree.

"Oh, hay Aikka, I was saying I can't believe Jorden" she said.

"Why?What did he do?" Aikka asked, not getting the full picture.

"He through out Scrufules" she said, looking very sad.

"Scrufules?" Aikka raised an eye brow.

Molly explained about her toy dog Scrufules & how Jorden got rid of it.When Molly was done Aikka grabbed something he had in his robe & started pulling it out.

"This 'Scrufules' of yours, it wouldn't by any chance happen to be this thing would it?" he asked as he finished pulling the toy out of his robe.

"Scrufules!" she yelled & grabbed the toy from Aikka & started kissing him "Where did you find him?" she asked turning her attention back to Aikka.

"It was at the market for some reason" he said.

She then hugged him & repeated the word thank you & you rule over & over again.Aikka was glad he made Molly so happy & he was happier that she was hugging him.Then without warning...

Aikka grabbed Molly's arm & kissed her. Pretty soon they where grabbing for each other & a lot of inappropriate stuff.

A/N: Well I am not going into detail so just imagine what you like I am done with this story.

P.S: Yes there was a second chapter but I deleted it for 3 reasons.

Because I don't think it was age appropriate.

Because I don't know much about sex (I'm only 14 and so I have no experience in that department, my dad would ground me for life and kill the guy if I did) and I want my fan fics to be as good as they can so if I ever rewrite the second chapter it will be a long time from now.

And 3 because I'm been reading about people on here getting band for inappropriate writings.


End file.
